


Three times suicide

by oceantears



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Poetry, Suicide, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: A triple overdose was in Kurt Cobain's blood when he was found dead. And with every dose he had more thoughts. But he'd rather be dead than cool so everything is okay, isn't it?





	Three times suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me.  
> English isn't my first language, please excuse any mistakes and the horrible-sounding summary .  
> This poem consists of my thoughts regarding Cobain's death, mixed with a few snippets of Nirvana's lyrics.  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Something is wrong  
It feels so heavy, unbearable  
And you know you’re right  
But you don’t want to believe it  
And something shatters inside of you because  
You live,  
You cry,  
You sing,  
You die,  
Your heart, full with happiness  
Lies filled with hope  
For better days, worse lifes  
At the bottom of your consciousness

 

_One. The needle in the arm, the dose in the blood._

 

You feel nothing and wish:  
Hit me,  
Entertain me,  
Sing for me,  
And heal me,  
Because I’ve been locked for too long  
Inside a heart-shaped box  
And I don’t know anymore  
If I am dumb or just happy  
And maybe it is Boddah  
Who’s screaming in my head  
Saying, do it, don’t do it

 

_Two. More, even more poison. It’s not yet enough, will it ever be enough?_

 

Slowly I’m leaving  
Take leave from here  
But I don’t notice  
Because I am happy  
Because I found my friends  
They’re in my head  
And it’s the same with life  
And it is good that way  
Maybe I’m happy  
Maybe just dumb.

 

_Three. Now it is over, the drug is empty and he’s full. Maybe now it is enough for him, maybe now it is enough for me._

 

_~Sliver~_


End file.
